one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sweet Tooth vs Adam MacIntyre
Sweet Tooth vs Adam MacIntyre is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 13th episode of his Fourth Season in his One Minute Melees. Starring Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal against Adam MacIntyre from Dead Rising Description The battle of insane villainous clowns finally comes to a close! Which one shall become victorious in this messy duel? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Black Rock Stadium Night-Time An Ice Cream Truck was currently driving it’s way through the Black Rock Stadium as it’s extremely eerie theme tune blared in the background, and a random civilian walked up to the Ice Cream Truck, even though he was rather old for Ice Cream. “..strawberry flavored?” The civilian asked, which an arm handed the civilian the strawberry ice cream on a cone, “Oh, and by the way” A voice said within the Ice Cream Truck, before the arm backed into the Ice Cream Truck, before going back out, this time with a machete in his hand. And slashed the civilian’s head off “You’re a bit old to have ice cream.” The voice said, as the arm grabbed the civilian’s ice cream cone from his hands, before stepping out of his Ice Cream Truck and revealing himself to be the insane clown, Sweet Tooth. “Such sweet, cool perfection. A round ball of heaven balanced on a delicate cone... so pleasing to the senses. Who doesn't love an ice cream cone?” Sweet Tooth said to himself, as he was about to eat the ice cream cone, until his ice cream cone was struck by a balloon causing it to drop to the floor. “My ice cream cone!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed, as he saw the ice cream melt on the floor and he picked up clown like laughing, he looked to his right and saw another clown, this time a clown performer and psychopath, Adam MacIntyre. “That is not acceptable to me, and if I have to I’ll use my truck to run you to the ground!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed as he dashed towards his truck, which Adam began to laugh before breathing fire at the truck, causing it to explode. “Ah ah ah! No cheating!” Adam exclaimed, before taking out his dual chainsaws “You can’t just finish it like that, it wouldn’t be fun for either of us!” Adam said, which Sweet Tooth just groaned. “Fine, but only because I worked REAL hard on that ice cream cone, and even if you don’t have any money in that ridiculous clown attire you have on, you’re paying for it.” Sweet Tooth intimidatingly remarked, before drawing his machete a second time. There was only one thing left to do.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCKjKo3mCKs) This ‘outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! “Taste the Tooth!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed, before sprinting towards Adam and swinging a right-handed overhand slash with his machete, but Adam proved to be quite acrobatic and somersaulted out of the way before jumping up in the air, chainsaws in hands. Adam dropped down to the ground before spinning in circles with his chainsaws out, Sweet Tooth stepped out of the trajectory before pulling out a shotgun and shooting at Adam with it, Adam blocked the bullets with his chainsaws but the attack came to an abrupt halt. Sweet Tooth cracked his knuckles in response to this, “Blood, pain, grief, coming your way!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed before making a brutal uppercut to the chin, before making a boot kick to Adam’s shin, breaking it on the spot. Sweet Tooth then armed himself with an axe “Heeeeere’s Sweet Tooth!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed before making a downward swing at Adam while he was kneeling down, Adam quickly rolled out of the way before making a swipe with his chainsaw at the handle of the axe, shattering it in two right in front of Sweet Tooth’s eyes. “That was MY very own axe, I made it myself!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed before shoulder bashing Adam right in the face, launching him forward. “I was hoping for that, HAHAHA!” Adam exclaimed, before launching himself back to his feet and exhaling a gust of flames, Sweet Tooth retaliated by creating a fire burst at Adam, countering both of their attacks. Sweet Tooth then got out a molotov before tossing it at Adam, but Adam jumped forward and over the molotov before tossing a hunting knife at Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth shot the hunting knife out of the air and to the ground with his shotgun, but that was part of Adam’s plan as Sweet Tooth began to continuously shoot at him until he was out of bullets in his clip. Adam managed to block each hit with his dual chainsaws. Adam began to laugh again before tossing a barrage of throwing knives at Sweet Tooth, which managed to cleave straight through him. “ARGH! DAMMIT! This is starting to make me angry!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed as he fell to the ground, as Adam juggled his dual chainsaws. “Don’t underestimate me just because I was once a walking punchline.” Adam stated, but Sweet Tooth got back up and slid his hand across his neck, symbolizing a beheading before stating, “Get ready for pain.” Sweet Tooth got behind cover before getting to work on reloading his shotgun, Adam dashed towards where Sweet Tooth’s cover was while saying “There’s no need to be frightened, I’m only here to rip you apart!” However Sweet Tooth jumped out of cover and in front of Adam, pointing his shotgun directly at him. “Peek a boo!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed before shooting Adam directly in the chest, causing Adam to stumble on the ground slightly before regaining himself, however instead of screaming out of agony, Adam was, laughing. “What’s so god damn funny, funny man!?” Sweet Tooth exclaimed before drawing a chainsaw, and slashing at Adam, in which Adam also combated against Sweet Tooth the exact same way. Initiating a blade lock, or in this case, a chainsaw lock. Sweet Tooth ended up laying down a mine and leaping out of the way before it blew up in Adam’s face, but Adam saw the mine and cartwheeled out of the way just before it blew up. Adam ended up inflating a balloon before tossing it at Sweet Tooth, the balloon popped in his face and caused irritant gas to fill out Sweet Tooth’s vicinity. Sweet Tooth began to uncontrollably and violently cough, and Adam decided to toss some hunting knives to the cloud of gas, but he couldn’t step inside as he would get affected as well. Sweet Tooth managed to recover after several seconds, and exclaimed “I’ll end this contest!” Sweet Tooth dashed towards Adam and attached a dynamite pack to his chest, “Here you go!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed before delivering a haymaker punch at Adam’s face, causing him to get sent flying and.. BOOM!! The dynamite pack exploding right in front of him, and his blood bursting out of him and around the stadium. “Blast off!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed as Adam accidentally let go of his dual chainsaws while they were still running, and they dropped exactly where Adam was about to land. Adam fell onto the dual chainsaws’ blades as they were running, causing Adam to begin getting sliced apart and laughing hysterically out of pain and masochism, and Sweet Tooth stepping back as he saw the bleeding unfold, and as Adam’s blood continued to spread across the stadium.. RIIIIIIIIIIP!!! Adam’s entire top half was sliced from his bottom half, and the entirety of the blood in his body filled the stadium. “Muahahaha! You destroying my truck and ice cream cone was messing with the wrong clown!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed at Adam’s severed halves K.O! Sweet Tooth grabbed Adam’s two halves and walked off through out the stadium, and saw a bunch of small children widening their eyes as they saw him. Sweet Tooth tossed Adam’s blood stained halves right in front of them, “Hello boys and girls!” Sweet Tooth exclaimed. The group of small children screamed like madmen and fled from Sweet Tooth in panic, which caused Sweet Tooth to laugh in response to this as he tried to figure out a way to get a new Ice Cream Truck at his disposal This melee’s winner is.. Sweet Tooth! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees